


That Damn Red Tie

by Dormammu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Denied, Erections, Fluff, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Making Out, POV Steve Rogers, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony meet officially after 2 weeks of not seeing each other, post-Avengers messing up and first mentions of the Accords. Tony is there for a serious discussion. Steve is not amused. At least that's the official version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Red Tie

**Author's Note:**

> So recently [this](http://i.imgur.com/li34Umo.jpg) CA:CW still appeared. After previously watching the trailer n times I realized something was wrong. After becoming immune to teh LOOK Tony is giving Steve, and the way their legs are positioned (cos that also is not ok!), I realized that Tony's red tie was a picture of perfect tie-ness in the trailer, so what's it doing looking like someone yanked on it in the heat of passion? The rest is this fic attempt.

After the briefing Fury told him to stay behind because there was someone else who wanted to talk to him about the recent and future events. Steve did as he was told, sat there trying to clear his mind and not think about the Accords or Avengers' messing up. Soon a familiar figure of Tony Stark strode in, domineering and cocky as per usual, but this time all business in a well-tailored three piece suit accented with a red tie. Tony sure likes his reds, Steve thought. The man stopped and looked down at Steve.

"Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth," he said.

Steve looked up and gave him his best _You don't say?_ look. They hadn't seen each other for two weeks and now Tony was giving him this "lording over" routine.

Tony shook his head in something akin to disappointment and, lowering his voice said "Steve, Steve, Steve..." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "We have only one minute without any surveillance."

Steve, his heart starting to pound, got out of his chair. He managed only to say "Good, let's make it count." before Tony was on him, kissing him desperately, working his deft fingers under Steve's thin cotton T-shirt. Steve kissed back, breathing Tony in, touching him, holding him as close as possible, everything at once. All the while keeping time in his mind, putting a well practiced military skill to one of its best uses to date.

"Miss me?" Tony unnecessarily asked.

"Missed you so much! God you smell good!" Steve managed to breathe out between kisses and reveling in the feel of Tony in his arms again.

He undid Tony's red tie somewhat, then nipped at his neck, searching for and then licking at his pulse point, Tony's weak spot if his moans were anything to go by. 

Tony repaid by lightly squeezing Steve's ass. "Pity I don't have the time to use that tie on you," he said nuzzling the patch of skin under Steve's ear and then lightly biting at his earlobe, "red so becomes you, Captain."

As if Steve's dick hadn't been hard already, he was pretty sure he would explode then and there. They hadn't seen each other for two weeks, it was only natural.

"We... We are going to have to see about remedying that, Mr Stark, and soon." Steve said, trying for his commanding voice, succeeding only in gruff and horny. Judging from Tony's red cheeks and heavy breaths, that worked too.

"I hate to be the one to end this Steve..." Tony said, slowly extracting himself from Steve and then patting his ass one last time.

"I know. 55 seconds, 56," he whispered.

They separated entirely, their heavy breaths reverberating in the room. Steve's hands for a moment felt achingly empty. He motioned Tony into the chair opposite from his anyway.

Steve himself sat down and assumed a relaxed pose, his breathing already steadying, his dick still hard but not visible to the cameras, courtesy of the comfortable underwear and jeans combination. On his side, Tony was doing his best at looking like he was just sitting there talking to Steve all along. Steve would emphatically not look at his crotch.

For any third party they would look like they were in the middle of a heated discussion, Steve assured himself. It was fine. He cast another look at Tony who was now saying something that sounded well rehearsed if nothing else. Tony's eyes were still dark with lust even though his face was doing its best impersonation of a serious, disapproving look. The heated discussion in question would have to have been of the kind that made Tony Stark look all flushed in the face, his hair even wilder than usual, and his lips the shade of his still messily undone dark red tie... A tie that was previously an example of neatness.

Steve mentally sighed in an unfeigned frustration of his own and, listening to Tony's performance of "Tearing Steve Rogers a new one, totally my true reason for setting up this meeting!" hoped that for whoever was watching the idea of him and Tony going at it like horny teens was too preposterous to be even mildly considered. As for the tie, and Steve was pretty sure the damn thing was going to feature in his dreams, it could've been undone by Tony himself during their "heated discussion".

So Steve just listened to Tony's lecture and tried to help him chase off the remaining signs of his lust by deploying one of those glares that, as he was previously assured by Clint, were piercing and menacing enough to stop an arrow mid-flight.

Much, much later, Steve would learn that the attempted look only succeeded in making Tony's already form-fitting pants almost unbearably tight.


End file.
